


Soul of Earth, Soul of Water

by snowie130



Series: tales once forgotten [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I forgot I wrote it, I repeat, Kinda, Kylo Ren's thirst explained, Kylo will NOT be seduced, Siren's Song, The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi - Freeform, after pasaana yearning, are you an angel?, chapter 3 has been updated, gotta admit she did looked like one few times in that awful movie, here comes steadfast-hangar yearning, how did girl from desert survive all that water in Mirrorcave?, i didn't want to include this but... it will all be resolved soon i promise, love at first blaster-shot, she's his faerie princess, so i wrote a new drabble... and now it's all together, tros, we say Rey is gremlin/goblin but Ben would argue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowie130/pseuds/snowie130
Summary: Ben Solo always believed in elves...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: tales once forgotten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655896
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Elf

When he was a little boy, when he still was Ben Solo, and she had time for him, his mother told him stories about elves. For many years little Ben believed in them, and wherever he was, he looked for them. He loved those stories. They made him think there was something more than the Force out there, something more than darkness that haunted his dreams. Years later, Ben grew up and become Kylo, and forgot about elves.

Ever since he heard about mysterious girl, travelling with the traitor and the droid on his father’s ship, Kylo felt this pull he’s used to associate with the Light Side, with its treacherous claws in his soul. And yet, that tingle sensation at the back of his mind when he saw her for the first time was something else...

He found her in forest. Of course.

_(their element was earth)_

Oh, yes, her signature was powerful, humming with Force, a bit of Dark and a bit of Light... Fascinating...

_(they were the creatures of in-between)_

And yet her looks that captivated him as well.

She was tall for a girl, but still much shorter than him. (Ha!)  
Her face was all sharp angles...  
Lips that looked like a heart. _Lovely._  
Tan skin with freckles all over – of course, sun must love her!  
Hazelnut hair styled in unusual three buns – yes, yes, all correct, they were obsessed with number three...  
Almond-shaped eyes, with a fiery look.

_(you shall prevent crossing one of them at all costs)_

Too late.  
He looked her up and down and luckily found a trace of the map – yes, map to Skywalker, he needs to focus!

He swept her from her feet before she fell. Droid forgotten, Kylo continued to bridal carry The Girl to the shuttle, smug smile on his face hidden by the helmet.

**Ben Solo finally found an elf.**


	2. Siren

Before they sent him off to Luke, Ben spend more time with his dad than with his mother. No matter how old he was at the moment, both Dad and Uncle Lando liked to tell him all about sirens.

Beware the seduction of beautiful woman soaking wet!

_(sirens seduced man with both their looks and their sweet voices)_

They always finished siren stories laughing, even if Leia caught them, and she never approved they told such tales to her ”sweet little baby”.

The word „seduction” was something both Luke and Snoke always talked about, but instead of women, they meant the opposite to theirs Side of Force. None would think the key to Ben Solo’s seduction would be... a famale.

 _I will not be seduced_ – he promised solemnly to his Master before he went and fell in love.

Oh, well.

When she summoned him through their bond and talked about the Dark-Side Cave and almost drawning,

_(their element was water)_

trembling and soaking wet,

_(beware...)_

he immediately pulled some blanket out and wrapped it around her without further thought.  
Still, he could see the clothes clinging to her strong, petite frame, and blushed a little. The sight of Rey’s hair, out of the buns and let loose, framing the gorgeous face of hers, made his heart beat louder and faster.

And yet all of that physical beauty was forgotten as she trusted him like nobody before and poured her heart’s deepest fear into his. Rey’s voice was so small and vulnerable...

_(weapon far more greater than their beauty)_

Their faces wet with tears –

_(there was nothing more tasty for these creatures than male tears)_

\- Ben and Rey reached to each other through space and miraculously, their hands touched.

She was cold. The blanket wasn’t enough.

_(living underwater, they could never be warm until their victim)_

When Rey looked at him like that, Kylo Ren could turn back right into the Light and he would even thank her. After Luke stopped their connection, he fell back on his bed, breathing deaply.

She said he wasn’t alone either. Ben still felt her, somewhere deep inside.  
His sigh sounded dreamily.

**He could not resist his siren.**


	3. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: 2020-10-25: i have... somehow forgotten i wrote chapter 3 already. luckily, instead of writing pasaana-centered one, i wrote the steadfast-drama one. it's now added after the end of original chapter *nervous smile*

Every Chandrilian kid heard many different stories about angels.  
Ben considered all of them truth.

Right before Rey destroyed his TIE and well, almost got him killed in a crash

_(they were terrifying creatures)_

he saw her flying over his ship, blindingly blue blade of her saber, she was dressed in white like a bride or...

_(some say they have wings and they need no ships to fly)_

Of course, that was a Force trick, something she probably learned from Skywalker.  
Ben could have taught her everything he knew. If she’d only let him.

Later, when he emerged from burning remains of TIE, there was pure anger on her face. Oh, there was also a certain... hunger... that excited Kylo more than any trace of Dark, but that was something for later. As they fought for the fake transport, he only looked at Rey. It’s been so long since they shared the same space not through the Force Bond... He couldn’t wait to tell her about his discovery, if she only forgot about that Maker-damn Resistance for a second! He pulled harder and finally saw the lightning striking through her fingers.

_(absolutely powerful, often associated with storms)_

She was his equal in everything.

The same thought remained in his head on Pasaana, on his ship, on Death Star, on Exegol...

Every time he looked at her, he remembered stories of the most beautiful creatures in the galaxy. And not just in looks, but also in soul.

**For him, Rey was truly an angel.**

* * *

He waited so long.

Two mere Force-visions and a brief meeting on Pasaana later, she was finally close to him.

Ben hoped that if he took off the fixed helmet dramatically enough, she would remember the first time she saw his face, that she would let him talk to her long enough to make her stay.

Once again, he should have used different words, but seeing her made him dumb. He always said the wrong thing.

Must be the Solo blood in his veins (surely, Grandfather must have been more talented at talking to women. He was married after all!). 

Could anyone blame him? The Steadfast hangar was suddenly darkened, and she was the only one made of light.

Fierce warrior, unimaginably beautiful, perfect, pure...

An angel, indeed.

She was not to be tainted by such a vile and Dark creature as him.

Just like an angel, she was out of reach.

Rey was leaving with one last look at him, white material flowing and making him think of wings.

He couldn’t stop her. Dreams and nightmares became a painful reality.

He could never keep her, no matter how much he needed her.


End file.
